


Valentine's Day

by KiaraIce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraIce/pseuds/KiaraIce
Summary: I wanted to do something special for this year's Valentine's Day... So why not a TsukiHina ficlet...I know it's bad written and not good, but I still hope you like it...





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something special for this year's Valentine's Day... So why not a TsukiHina ficlet...
> 
> I know it's bad written and not good, but I still hope you like it...

Ever since encountering each other, Tsukishima and Hinata have been crushing on each other. Tho they were completely oblivious to each other.

Yamaguchi and Kageyama were watching the familiar scene happening in front of them. The two middleblockers were bickering, with Tsukishima looking all smug while Hinata's head steamed. They had tried so many times to set their best friends up but it never worked out. It was simply frustrating.

But there's also been something strange going on. Since the start of February, Hinata and Yachi got closer.

After practice, Hinata quickly changed and waited for Yachi by the bikes. The other club members were slowly leaving the lockers, talking about the upcoming practice game. "Hitoka!!" they heard the little ginger call out. "Coming Shoyo!!" Yachi bowed to her senpais and ran towards the boy. "Are we going to your house again?" Hinata asked her. "Mhm, it's closer than yours." she climbed onto the bike, holding onto the boy's shirt. As they left, giggles and "go hinata" 's came out of their teammates' mouth. They did that to annoy the tall blonde, because it was so obvious to them that they liked each other. Yamaguchi and Kageyama threw glances at Tsukishima. His face was blank and held no emotion, but the fists he clenched were enough to tell them what he felt.

  
**_At Yachi's place..._ **

  
"You are doing better than yesterday, Shoyo!!" Yachi praised. Hinata was grinning wide. "But do you think... that he will like it?" his face fell a little bit. The blonde girl came up next to him and patted his back. "Don't worry, he might be stingy and mean, but he will definitely love it. You gave your best making these small strawberry shortcake chocolates." The ginger smiled and started to pack the chocolates in a lovely dinosaur wrapping.

  
**_14th February - Valentine's Day_ **

 

Hinata's desk was full with all kinds of candy. His classmates have always been spoiling him a lot. So he gave everyone two pieces of chocolate, since he made a lot.

At practice, he ran over to the gym. "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!" he screamed as he entered. He got Valentine's wishes from everyone and he gave chocolates to everyone. Noya and Tanaka were touched as they received chocolates from their kouhai.  
Tsukishima, who arrived late since he got confessions, saw everyone holding the sweet treats. He raised his eyebrow. Kiyoko stood next to him, holding up her own. "We got them from Hinata" The blonde stilled and looked away. "So? I don't care." He went over to grab a volleyball and practiced on his own. Yachi grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled him to the side. She whispered "When are you giving Tsukishima the chocolate??" Hinata was blushing and looked away. "A-After practice" They were only talking, but to everyone else, this might have looked like something complete different. There was a loud smack. They turned to look at Tsukishima who hit the ball against the ground. His hand was red from the impact and the force he used. He was feeling so many emotions, but mostly disappointment and sadness. Hinata looked at him worriedly.

After practice, Hinata called out Tsukishima. In his hand, he held a small bag. The blonde didn't want to talk with the ginger but he couldn't say 'No' to him when he looked that adorable. So the two middleblockers walked off to the back of the gym.  
Hinata was fidgeting around and biting his lip. Tsukishima sighed and scratched the back of his head. "What do you want from, Shrimp?" The smaller boy held the bag out. "T-This is for y-you" he was blushing brightly and faced the ground. Tsukishima's eyes widen slightly as he watched the boy. He took the bag and looked in it, his mouth was agape. The blonde pulled the box out, his eyes sparkling at the wrapping paper. He carefully opened it and saw chocolates. His cheeks were dusted in a light tint of pink. "Why are you giving me chocolates?" he needed to know, he hoped and prayed that it wasn't some prank. Hinata's blush turned darker. "becauseIlikeyoualot" he quickly replied. Tsukishima's breath hitched. "Say that again" he demanded. The ginger took a deep breath and looked at the taller. "I-I made y-you chocolates, b-because I-I really l-like you a lot." he stuttered his response. Tsukishima didn't waste time and leaned in kissing Hinata. The kiss turned from innocent to expressive to passionate. The rest of the team had watched the exchange and cheered loudly, scaring the boys.

Soon everyone left. Yamaguchi and Kageyama went on a movie theater date. Kiyoko and Yachi also went on a date.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima took Hinata to his own house. He had a lot planned for the day, but first he wanted to devour his new lover.

**Author's Note:**

> It was bad, I knew it!!! *hides*
> 
> Anyway I hope you still liked it...


End file.
